youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Psyduck
Psyduck is a popular Pokemon that appeared from Season 1 to Season 5 of Ash Ketchum's Reality TV Show. It was one of Misty's most popular Pokemon. Powers and Abilities Psyduck is secretly a supergenius with an IQ of 6,000. It only demonstrates this intellectual psychic power during its migraines however, in which its eyes glow blue and it looks like an alien. These headaches are usually triggered when something bites down or hits it repeatedly in the head. Once the migraines kick in, Psyduck gains abnormally powerful psychic powers which can be used to defeat scores of foes. Normally, Psyduck is usually absentminded and unaware of what goes on. It is normally fairly dopey like Slowpoke with a blank expression on the face. Popularity Misty first encountered Psyduck at Lavender Town where Psyduck had gone to after escaping a mental asylum for prolonged head trauma. Eventually, it found its way into Misty's bag and one of her Poke Balls after having mistaken it for food. While on Ash Ketchum's Reality TV Show, Psyduck was undoubtedly Misty's most popular character, perhaps second only to Pikachu. Audiences everywhere adored Psyduck's cute demeanor and his clueless attitude. Misty in particular got annoyed very often that Psyduck never seemed to understand what she commanded and thus audiences enjoyed seeing her rage at an oblivious Psyduck. Psyduck also had a habit of popping out of its Poke Ball randomly without actually being called upon, thus stealing most of the screen time from the rest of Misty's less popular Pokemon. This trait was shared by Jessie's Wobbuffet who would like to pop out its Poke Ball at random as well. But because Psyduck was actually a capable battler, there were lots of instances where it attained victories for Misty unintentionally because it had let itself out of its Poke Ball to battle. One of its most powerful psychic-type attacks included Psychic and Confusion, both of which Misty eventually learned to exploit by encouraging the opponent to "aim for Psyduck's head" and give it the necessary head trauma to initiate the psychic powers. Psyduck is so popular that there was once a world-renowned French chef who refused to serve Ash, Misty, and Brock unless they could show him his favorite Pokemon, which was a Psyduck. Political Career After Misty's departure from Ash's reality TV show, Psyduck took residency at the Cerulean Gym and helped Misty become the mayor of the town thanks to their worldwide popularity. Because Psyduck had unusual psychic powers, many politicans had tried to approach Misty to borrow Psyduck and see if he could tell the future. Psyduck also assisted Ash Ketchum when he was running for President of the Kanto region by showing up at red carpet events and mind-controlling voters to vote for Ash instead of Gary MuthaF*cking Oak. It had an especially strong power of persuasion over Ash's female followers and resonated to the Kanto gym leaders as well. Psyduck was also allegedly a huge player during the election of President Barack H. Obama, as Misty had allegedly loaned Obama Psyduck after she declared herself to be a Democrat. Throughout the campaign, Psyduck was a successful infomercial for Obamacare as Psyduck was almost a mascot for mental health care benefits under the Obamacare initiative. Psyduck currently lives at the Cerulean gym with the rest of Misty's Pokemon. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon character Category:Ducks Category:Psychopaths Category:Animals Category:Wildlife of YTP Category:Anime Category:Zoo Animals Category:Zootopia Category:Politicians